A Little Twist
by You Have Been Trolled
Summary: A little twist from the original MGLN story. Stern wishes a life that was out of the ordinary and was fulfilled when she met a ferret named Yuuno. However, she has to face the struggles and pain being the consequences of her being a mage.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Introduction**

* * *

In the silence of the dark forest broke an injured blonde. He was wearing some strange clothes hence, he was battling a strange looking creature and at the same time brought out a blue bead and a green magic circle formed. "Ethereal echo, become light...Forbidden monster, enter this sealing circle, Jewel Seed Seal!"

The monster was slowly pulled inside but it was too strong for the boy's power so it got away. "It got away..." he kneeled on the ground because of lacking mana. "I need to... chase after...it..." then he suddenly collapsed. _'Someone please hear my voice... Lend me your strength...with my magical power'_ then the boy soon glowed and was turned into a weasel like animal which is called a ferret.

* * *

On the other hand, early in the morning a pink cellphone was ringing on top of the bed and was swiped away by a hand. "Stern-chan, you're going to be late for school" shouted a voice that was coming downstairs. Immediately, the brunette stood up from her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Sure, I'm coming" she replied. She went straight to the bathroom to wash her face because she was still sleepy after texting her friends Suzuka and Arisa in the middle of the night. "That dream... it's kind of weird in a way" she said calmly while rubbing her face with a towel. Then she rushes down to join her family in eating breakfast._ 'My name is Stern Takamachi, a fourth grader that lives in Uminari city. After I go down, you will meet my beloved family' _

"Good morning"

"Are you excited for your first day in fourth grade?" Momoko asked while stirring her coffee up. She's the mother of Stern Takamachi, Momoko Takamachi.

"Not really by the way, Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan are still my classmates this year" Stern replied. "Thus, the most intelligent girl in the third grade last year, Dearche"

"Well that's good news" said her brother Kyouya. "No matter how rich Suzuka-chan's family is, they still doesn't move Suzuka-san away from Seishou Auxiliary Elementary School"

"Don't tell me you don't want to see Shinobu-san anymore" Miyuki teased. "I'll tell her now that you don't wa-

"No I don't mean that... I mean Stern is also one of the reasons why they don't want Suzuka to transfer" Kyouya said.

"Thanks for the food" Stern emotionlessly said. "Please don't talk while your mouth is full, my dear siblings" The two siblings turned red for a person younger than them just scolded them and it's kind of embarrassing. "So may you excuse me for the bus will be there in just a short time?"

"Sure have a nice day in school, Stern" said Shiro, Stern's, Miyako's and Kyouya's father. "Don't forget to make friends, okay?"

"Fine, I'm going now" Stern waved her hand as she leaves the house and ride the school bus. As she got inside the bus, she can already saw Suzuka and Arisa at the back seat waving at her.

"Stern-chan, here" Stern slowly approached them and once she sat down, the two girls started talking nonstop to her. _'These are my friends Suzuka and Arisa. They were my classmates since the second grade and that's it. Furthermore, both Suzuka's and Arisa's family are rich and sometimes I feel that I don't belong there because I'm just an average person wanting a very unusual life.'_

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

This story will always be a short chapter but if possible the update is every day. So you see that the protagonist in the story was not Nanoha but Stern. If you wanted to see Nanoha in this story, you'll have to wait a bit yet I'm putting her in a large role. A twist from the original MGLN story.


	2. Chapter 2:Mysterious encounter

**Chapter II: Mysterious encounter with a ferret**

* * *

After dismissal, Stern was already packing her things up and getting ready to go home until she was called by her friends. "Stern-chan, want to stroll on the park today?" Well she can't do anything but to nod after all; their sweet smiles can't be ignored by her. "Alright then, up to the park" Arisa declared. The brunette sighed at her energetic friend and just picked up her bag from her chair.

A few minutes later~, Stern and the two friends reached the park and it was packed by so many people for it's the third anniversary of Uminari. And this made the girls **uncomfortable **and just decided to play in the woods. Stern was getting an eerie feeling about the place whilst looking around. "Mou Stern-chan, you're so slow" Arisa groaned while walking and facing towards her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have an eerie feeling about this place" Stern said. "And I suppose you know what **eerie **is"

"Eerie? Of course I know that it's you know...strange" Arisa replied while puffing her cheeks. "So what made you say that you had this **eerie **feeling?"

"Because I saw this place in my dream" Stern answered. "I know it sound strange but it's true that I really saw this even though it's my first time going here"

"Maybe it's because you'll have that unordinary life wish fulfilled soon" Suzuka said simultaneously clapped her hands.

"What are you talking about, Suzuka-chan?" Arisa asked. "That doesn't mean that you'll have your wish fulfilled sooner or later. I mean just look at me. I always dreamt that I'm a fashion designer every night but still I'm not"

"Maybe fate doesn't want you to be one" Stern said. "For me you look better if you're a news re-'her words were cut when she heard something calling for help. _'Anyone please help me... lend me your strength...please...' _Suddenly Stern started to run to find the source of that telepathic voice. Her friends were also surprised to see her running suddenly without a reason and decided to follow her.

"Stern-chan, wait for us" the two shouted in unison. But she didn't hear them and just focused on finding the voice's source. The deeper she goes, the louder the voice in her head is and finally the voice stopped when she saw an injured weasel like animal and in its neck tied a blue bead. _'You came, thank you'_

The brunette was speechless. She can't believe that an animal was trying to make a conversation with her. Furthermore, that animal also appeared in her dream. "I hope that this was just a dream" she said. She pinched herself in her cheek and felt pain. "Okay, this means that this was not a dream but how are you able talk?"

'_That is because I'm a __**mage**__. I'm also an archaeologist who went in this planet to seek something important and those are jewel seeds... By the way, my name is Yuuno.' _The girl was even more surprised when she heard the word "mage" in his sentence. _'Umm, can you tell me your name?'_

"Sure, it's Stern Takamachi" Stern nervously answered. "A fourth grader here in Uminari City" The ferret seemed to be not aware of the city's name and just nod. _'I'm sorry if I don't know this place very well. All I know about this planet was it is not aware of magic and the name of this planet for us mages was non-administered planet #97.' _"Non- administered planet #97?" _'Yes'_

"Stern-chan, here you are" Arisa panted. Stern was very clueless on what Arisa said and gave her a wondering stare. "Stern-chan, didn't you know we been looking for you because you didn't tell us on where are you going"

"I'm sorry it's just-'

"Wow, what a cute ferret you found here" Suzuka said. Stern draws her look to her back and saw Suzuka looking at the ferret. "Now I know why you did suddenly run towards here... and I think it is a valid reason, Arisa-chan."

"Yeah, yeah fine" Arisa groaned while puffing her cheeks. "Should that thing be in the vet by now because you can see its scratches all over its body?" Arisa's right, they should bring the ferret to the vet right now before it closes. The girls then rushes to the nearest vet to get the ferret some treatment.

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

I was very surprised this evening when I log in to check this story because I'm planning to delete this for I think it is still ugly. However, it was exactly the opposite of what I'm expecting. The story already got three favs and follows beating one of my stories. Thank you very much for those who followed and fave this story.


	3. Chapter 3:My wish

**Chapter III: My wish...**

* * *

**Stern POV**

After I went home, I went straight to my room and shut the door. I then dived into my bed, hugged my pillow and raised my right hand in the air. Then I started thinking about what Suzuka said about my wish will be fulfilled soon. Well, I have a plenty of reason why I like an unordinary life and most of them are personal reasons hence, family reasons.

'_My life was full of agony_

_Despair is what's insides me_

_The girl who lost her emotions_

_Because she fell from the second floor_

_Towards the ground, I was unconscious_

_Yet I'm one of the lucky ones that have survived_

_Though, my emotions didn't_

_After I went home, all I could see are their melancholic faces_

_They tried so hard to recover my smile but they couldn't_

_And there was that year that they just ignore me_

_I was struggling... then I went to asked myself_

"_What is life for if it's so cruel?" _

_I want to know the answer so that's why I'm seeking it_

_...Even I went out from my usual world, I will'_ I stood up from my bed to change my clothes and to do my homework. I will just let that thought inside of me, not telling anyone about it. However, someone sent me a telepathic message.

'_Well you will soon know. The world where magic exists...The world that you are seeking for'_ he said to me. I look at my surroundings, thinking that he was in my room. Though, I saw that he was left at the vet. Then I heard him chuckle at me with made me disappointed. _'Don't worry I'm not in your room. I'm still in the vet, looking at the stars.'_

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. The ferret just sighed for I can't even understand what he just said. "Tell me, Mr. Ferret"

'_Okay then...Right now, I'm sensing a jewel seed in this area and I want you to get me out of this cage so I can give you something'_ the ferret said. I raised an eye brow when I heard that he would give me **something** if I get him out of the cage. But I don't have the time to doubt also because a jewel seed is spotted. I ran outside the house not minding that it was already night. It took me three minutes to get there and I saw the vet's critical situation. The wall is destroyed so as the ferret's cage hence, the ferret was gone. Now my problem just got worse. I ran around the vet to search for Mr. Ferret and heard an explosion at the next street.

* * *

What do you know, it's Mr. Ferret and he seems to be battling a strange looking monster. "Yuuno-kun, what is that thing?" I asked. Yuuno then turned to me with such a pale face and ordered me to run for my life. He hopped in my shoulders and I ran as fast as I could and hide on one of the lamp post. I was panting. I almost run three kilometres that time and yet it only took the monster a jump to get here.

"Stern-chan, I know you're capable of using magic for you heard me calling for help. So please cooperate with me on what I'll do" he said.

"Sure, but what exactly are you doing to do?" I asked. He then gave me the purple gem that was on his neck and looked at me.

"I need you to repeat everything that I say" he instructed. I nod at him and started to repeat everything he says. "...Luciferion, set up!" The gem glowed at my hand so as my body did and that time, I felt that my wish has been fulfilled. After that, the light that was surrounding me disappeared. "You did it, Stern-chan."

"What are you talking about? Eh!" I was shocked. My clothes are different from what I'm wearing a minute ago. Now I am wearing a short black jacket with a purple bow tie in the middle, black dress and black shoes with a purple gem in it. The monster then felt my presence and turned to me and I think he's going to attack but still I have to fight, right?

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

Revised chapter III and later on is the chapter four, hope you enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4: First Jewel Seed

**Chapter IV: First Jewel Seed**

* * *

**Stern POV**

"What's with this outfit anyway?" I asked while scanning the outfit from head to toe. Then I stopped when I heard the monster growl out so loud at me. I was filled with fear that I carefully walked backwards until I reached the wall. And then I realized that I was holding something "What is this?"

"Stern-chan, don't draw yourself too much on that thing" Yuuno said. "It's coming" I snapped out of my fear and watched as the monster jumped into the air and was planning to land at me. I pointed the staff at the monster and closed my eyes hoping that the staff can do anything.

**[Protection]** a barrier was formed to shield me from the monster's jump and it did. However, the monster was divided into pieces and scattered everywhere. Some landed on the lamp post that made it fell on the gate wall of someone and that's where we made our escape.

"Our magical item uses a "programming" system that lets our magic take form. And in order to make that system work, its user needs to provide spiritual energy." Yuuno explained. "That thing was born from the source of disgusting and abominable power, and took that form to protect itself. To make it stop, you need to seal it with your staff and return it to its original form."

"I don't really understand, but how will I do that?" I asked. Then we stopped at the center of the street where there are four ways to go.

"What you did before was one of your two types of magic- attacking and defending. They're basic forms of magic you activate by wishing with all your heart. But in order to summon enough power to fully stop it, you'll need an incantation.

"Incantation, you mean something you say while casting a spell?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied. "Listen to your heart. I have no doubt that an incantation will come to you." After that, I carefully focused myself on thinking a good incantation that could seal the monster. I don't even mind that the monster was approaching me and once again jump on me and released its like tentacles. I pointed my staff and cast protection to protect myself from its like tentacles.

"Innocent Brave"

"If you attack and seal it correctly, it should change back into a Jewel Seed" Yuuno said. I then pointed my staff once again at the monster and calm my body.

"Jewel Seed Seal"

**[Sealing Mode, Set up]** The staff slowly changes its form thus, released some bind like thing to bind the monster and in the monster's forehead appeared a numerical sign of XXI.

**[Standby ready]** I twirl my staff and casted a spell of seal on the monster "Innocent Brave. Jewel Seed Serial XXI! Seal"

**[Sealing]** The monster that was on the bind was pierced with so many orange lights, glowed and disappeared. I carefully landed on the floor and glad that was over thus, I saw something shining in the ground.

"That's a Jewel Seed" Yuuno said. "Touch it with your Luciferion" the jewel slowly floated in the air and went inside of Luciferion. **[Receipt No. XXI]** After that, my body once again glowed and my clothes are back to normal and the light disappeared from my hand where Luciferion is.

"Huh? Is it over?" I asked.

"Yes. All thanks to you" the ferret said. "Thank you..." The ferret suddenly collapsed after saying these words.

"Hey! Are you alright? Come on!" I said. Then I heard a police car or an ambulance or something that was coming on the direction on where the scene took place. The place where I sealed the Jewel Seed hence almost destroyed it (**my bad**). "If I'm seen here, I might get in trouble... For now, I'm sorry!" I ran away from the scene with the ferret in my arms.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

I made Stern's incantation different from Nanoha to make it more original and if you're wondering where on earth did I get the words "innocent" and "brave" well it's just simple. I got the word "innocent from MGLN's opening "Innocent Starter" and "brave" from MGLN's brave duel in innocent. Hope you like the incantation and if you don't kindly make a suggestion and send it to me, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5:Sunday Activities part 1

**Chapter V: Sunday activity part 1**

* * *

**Stern POV**

In the middle of the night, I was with Yuuno in the school to capture a Jewel Seed. Good thing there wasn't anyone around so we didn't set a barrier that time. Though, I hope no one will wonder why the school's ground lights are open during that time or else we could get in a deep trouble.

**[Standby ready]** "Innocent Brave! Jewel Seed Serial XX, Seal!" I said. A huge orange light spread in the city but quickly disappeared after I sealed the Jewel Seed. However, I'm still not use to magic even though I already got five Jewel Seeds with me so I was heavily panting.

While walking on the street, I felt so tired and dizzy that my body couldn't hold much longer. It was saying that I should get to bed soon or I won't be allowed to go out at night anymore. "Stern-chan, are you alright?" asked the ferret.

"I'm fine... but I'm just a little tired" I replied and collapse to the ground. The next morning, I was lazy enough to get out of the bed and ignoring Yuuno's wake up call. He tried to wake me up but all I could reply that it was Sunday today and there are no classes.

"Stern-chan! Wake up, Stern-chan!" he repeatedly said. Well I must admit; he was pretty annoying that time so I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at him. He was thrown to the wall and was knocked out.

"It's your fault anyway, Yuuno-kun" I yawned. Unfortunately, my sister, Miyuki saw me threw my pillow against the blonde ferret and she was angry that time. She immediately pulled my blanket and I was pulled on the floor.

"Stern-chan, wake up!" she shouted. "Also is that the way you treat your pet?" I stood up from the floor, rubbing my eyes; I picked up my pillow and the unconscious ferret and put it in my bed. "Seriously, what time do you go to bed anyway?"

"2:30 in the morning" I replied. Miyuki then become angrier and hit my head in the dull part of her sword to snap me out from my sleep. However, I was still asleep so that's when she fetched a pail of water and poured it all to me.

"Why are you sleeping late?" she asked. I was completely silent that time after all; I always stay up late because I'm capturing Jewel Seeds at night. Hence, I can't tell her that because she would just think that I am just joking and still believes in fairy like stuffs. "Okay then, no cellphone for a month, young lady" she declared. She took my cellphone with her as she went down and told my mom that I'm sleeping late because of **texting**.

I sighed in relief and went to the bathroom to clean myself and when I looked on the clock, I realized that I was already late for dad's team's soccer match. I rushed all of things I'm doing and quickly snatched Yuuno and placed it in my shoulder bag. "Oh no, Arisa-chan is going to kill me" I said. I rushed towards the door with a loaf of bread on my mouth whilst tying my shoe laces. "I'm going out for a while!"

"Have a nice time" replied her mother who was washing the dishes. "By the way, no cellphone for a month, okay?"

"Fine" I said. _'Miyuki-oneechan, my cellphone has nothing to do with me sleeping late yet you made it a cause of my late sleep, such injustice.'_

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

I just skipped episode two because it's not that exciting so this is episode three twist. Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6:Sunday Activities part 2

**Chapter VI: Sunday Activities part 2**

* * *

**Stern POV**

At last, I finally reached the Uminari Park and saw Suzuka and Arisa waving at me. "Mou, Stern-chan, you're five minutes and fifty seven seconds late" Arisa groaned. "Because of that, you'll treat the both of us unlimited strawberry shortcake on your café later." Suzuka didn't object but fidgeted her fingers and point it on the match.

"So does that mean you don't want to watch the match?" Suzuka asked. "And Arisa-chan, what you are doing is making their business... you're ruining their business." Arisa puffed both of her cheeks and she sent me a scary stare that made her hair floating in air.

"You just got lucky because Suzuka-chan save you" Arisa pointed her pointing finger at me. "But that won't happen again because the next time you do it, you'll have to make my math homework for a month."

"Just admit that you hate math" I said. "After all, you don't know what is the value of pi in circle and doesn't know how to find the circumference. Hence, you are lazy enough to not study algebra." Arisa then almost lost her temper but just walked out to calm herself. She went into the woods where we found Yuuno and played there for a while. While playing, Arisa noticed something on the ground that seems to be gleaming. She went near it and picked it up and started to wonder what it was.

"What is this thing?" she asked herself while scanning the stone and pointed it at the sun. She doesn't know that it was a Jewel Seed she was holding and she didn't know that, that thing can destroy the whole town with its abdominal power. "It's so pretty...I know, I'll make this my lucky charm." She brought out a yarn from her sewing box and made the thing as her necklace and looked at the river to saw how pretty the stone was in her neck.

* * *

Back in Uminari Park, Suzuka think that Arisa already got her head chill so we went out for a while and go look for her. "Stern-chan, I'll just go and look for Arisa-chan, you'll just stay here, okay?" she said. I quickly nodded and watched as Team Midoriya made a goal.

**Suzuka POV**

I went out to look for Arisa on the woods when I felt a very strong presence of something in the woods. However, I have to make myself alert on whatever it was. I carefully walked towards the inner woods and the presence was just getting stronger. I stopped walking and started to think what it was after all, this wasn't just the first time I felt this presence. In fact, this was my sixth time. And upon thinking my thoughts, I never felt that someone was on my back and was getting near me.

"Hey, Suzuka-chan, is something wrong?" Arisa asked. I was surprised, she was just here and the presences...don't tell me she's the source of it. I held Arisa in her both arms and lean her on one of the trees. "Hey, Suzuka-chan what's going on with you?" she asked.

I carefully scanned the blonde and actually found the source of the presence and it was her necklace. I pulled her necklace from her neck and stared at it because I could feel an evil presence coming inside of it. "Say, Arisa-chan, where did you get this necklace anyway?" I asked. I carefully released her from my grip and smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I'm just attracted to your necklace that's all" I said.

"Oh this, I happened to picked this thing on the ground a while ago, pretty isn't it" Arisa replied. "Also, if you're attracted to something please don't pushed them on the floor hence, hold both of its shoulders like you're planning to do something bad"

"Okay" I said with such sweetly voice. "Now, let's go back shall we?" Arisa nodded at me and together we went our way back to the park. _'So it wasn't just Stern-chan and the ferret has an unfamiliar presence but Arisa-chan's stone too. Is there any connection between Stern-chan and Arisa-chan's necklace?'_

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

I read something about Suzuka's big sister being a vampire so that means she's also like that too. So I decided to put Suzuka a more role in this story than the original and serve as Stern's secret helper in this series. Hope you like what I just did in the story.


	7. Chapter 7: Two JS at the same time?

**Chapter VII: Two JS at the same time!?**

* * *

**Stern POV:**

After the match, dad's team went to our shop to celebrate their victory and since the shop's crowded, we ended up staying below the blazing sun. My two friends are curiously staring at the ferret I put in the bag a while ago. "Suzuka-chan, don't you think this ferret is a little bit strange?" Arisa asked. Suzuka seems to agree with her.

I tried to change the topic and tell both of my friends that he was **just** an intelligent ferret. "Yuuno-kun, shake hands" Yuuno quickly cooperate with my plan and shook hands with me. My two friends are then amazed on what they saw. They even ruffled, patted and petted Yuuno in the head repeatedly that cause him to be dizzy.

"Oh my, he is just so cute~" Suzuka exclaimed. "I wonder if my cats and Arisa-chan's dogs will like him." Apparently not; the cats would only be chasing him away and the dogs might just chew him into bits. "By the way, I forgot that I still need to do something important today" she noted.

"Is that so...okay then, see you tomorrow" I said. Suzuka then stood up and if I'm not mistaken, she gave me a curious stare before turning around but I know she isn't a serious person so I think it was only my imagination. We waved our hands at Suzuka as she went inside of her limousine and left.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow too" Arisa stood up from her chair and grabbed her shoulder bag with her. "I forgot about my mother's laundry so I need to leave now before they take a break." Arisa then left after Suzuka and once again I'm alone. I picked up both of Arisa's and Suzuka's plates and went inside the shop to wash the dishes.

"Ah, Stern-chan did your friends already left?" Shiro asked. I nodded and put the plates in the sink. "Okay, so would you mind helping me serve our customers here?" he asked. I quickly nodded and he handed me two parfaits to be delivered at table three. As I delivered the parfaits, I saw two people that were two years older than my age looking awkwardly at each other like they're dating or something.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt but are you two's orders are parfaits?" I politely asked. The two snapped out from their awkward atmosphere and nodded. I handed the parfaits to them and slightly felt a presence of a Jewel Seed. After that, I went upstairs and pulled Yuuno out of the bag and gave him a serious look. "I sensed a presence of a Jewel Seed around this area a while ago and it seems like it was coming from the goal keeper of dad's team"

"Well if any case, we should keep our eyes on him and see if the Jewel Seed activates" Yuuno said. "I guess your Sunday would also be your work day..." Suddenly we felt another Jewel Seed that is three meters away from the area and it seems to be activating. Yuuno bit his lip because there were two Jewel Seeds at that time and only one mage that can seal it. "Stern-chan, change of plans; I need you to go to the active Jewel Seed while I'll go and guard the boy"

"Sure" I replied.

* * *

**Suzuka POV:**

I was carefully watching Arisa from her window and surprisingly saw the stone glowed glower than before. However, Arisa doesn't seem to notice it and was continuing to play with the necklace. A very short time, I became worried because the stone was gathering more power than before so that's when I knock from her window. "Arisa-chan! Remove that thing, Arisa-chan!" I shouted while knocking on the window.

Arisa immediately saw me knocking on the window and she went on her way to open it. "Suzuka-chan what are you doing here? Don't tell me that you're stalking me" she said in surprise. I grabbed her necklace from her neck, trying to pull it off before it could do something on her but Arisa was struggling, she doesn't want her necklace to be taken away from her. "Suzuka-chan, what are you doing? If you want this I'm sorry but I won't give it to you, IT'S MINE!" she shouted.

"Arisa-chan, you don't understand. That thing is dangerously evil" I said. But she won't give in; she pushed me down the tree and closed her window. "Arisa-chan, no" I cried. At a short moment, I saw Arisa's room filled with light and then... I heard her scream in terror. "Arisa-channnnnnnnn!" I shouted.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

Things are starting to heat up for Suzuka as she finds herself struggling with so many questions and was innocently dragged into Stern and Yuuno's search/ hunt for the Jewel Seeds. Is this her fate for befriending Stern?


	8. Chapter 8: Enter of Nanoha Starks

**Chapter VIII: ****Enter of Nanoha Starks**

* * *

Suzuka hopelessly knelt down the ground, crying. Sinking in the depths of despair and regret right before her rampaging friend. "I failed to protect her...how stupid of me" she said to herself as she punches the ground repeatedly even her hand was already bleeding. "Arisa-chan, I'm so sorry"

At the same time, in the middle of the sky, a mysterious girl was heading towards the monster's location. "Raising Heart, can you feel that destructive power underneath these thick clouds?" she asked her device.

**[One meter left before reaching the target]** "Okay then, change into shooting mode" she said. "After that, please charge enough mana for Divine Buster." The staff quickly obeyed the girl command and started charging as she approaches the monster "Divine Buster!"

Suzuka was so surprised when she saw her friend fall on the ground after being critically hit in the abdomen because of a strange pink beam. She looked up in the sky where the attack came from and saw an auburn haired girl pointing her staff at the monster whilst preparing to fire once again.

"I'm begging you don't" she shouted at the girl and caught her attention. "If you do, she'll die." The auburn girl quickly went down from the air and was scanning Suzuka from head to toe. She was so confused for humans aren't supposed to exist in a barrier but Suzuka was different, she was a mystery.

"What's your name?" the auburn haired girl asked. "By the way, you're not a human, are you?"

"Suzuka Tsukimura is my name" she replied. "And how did you know that I'm not a human?"

"I didn't" the auburn replied. "So do you mind telling me what are you? I'm sorry to ask because I'm a little confused." Suzuka thought about it for a second if she's going to tell or not. Besides, she doesn't even know if the girl was an ally or an enemy.

"Before I tell you what I am, kindly tell me your name first" Suzuka nervously said. She was clutching in her skirt in fear to handle such situations like this one. Furthermore, she was the first one who was able to tell that she wasn't a human not even Stern knows that she's not a human.

"Very well" the auburn sighed. "My name is Nanoha Starks, are you happy now?" But Suzuka was not yet satisfied, she went to ask her another question to another but Nanoha then gave up when the monster was up again, ready to destroy the city. "Tsk, she's still standing"

"Nanoha wait, don't tell me you're going to attack her again?" Suzuka asked.

"Well that's the least that I can do after all, you wouldn't let your city be destroyed by this monster, right?" Nanoha said. "And why are you so over protective with this monster anyway, tell me is she your relative?"

"No, she's my **friend**" Suzuka replied. Suddenly, Nanoha become quite and hid her face with her eyes and this was quickly seen by Suzuka. "Did I say something wrong?"

"A friend huh" Nahoha said. She then continued charging her staff's power to aim it at the monster. "Don't worry, she won't die. The monster would just be sealed and she would only be unconscious and unaware that she became a monster"

Suzuka's face was then filled with relief after hearing that her friend won't die and watched the girl as she sealed the monster off. "So she's a good person then" she said to herself.

**[Jewel Seed Receipt Number XVI] **"Jewel Seed?" Suzuka asked. Nanoha smiled at her for a while and happily skipped around her.

"Now, this is over, would you mind telling me what are you?" Nanoha asked with a harsh smile in her face. "What are you, Tsukimura-san?"

Twenty minutes after this...

**Stern POV**

That's strange, the presence of the Jewel Seed within this area disappeared. Oh well, I still have one more Jewel Seed to seal, anyway. However, what bothers me is the massive crater around Arisa's house... it still has traces of magical powers and it seems very strong, really strong. I have to tell this quickly to Yuuno.

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

I just made her appearance more detailed than I did before so I hope you enjoy. Hence, I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update daily because you know busy.


	9. Chapter 9: Stern & Nanoha

**Chapter IX: Stern & Nanoha**

* * *

"Raising Heart, I guess our search for this day is enough" Nanoha said while flying in the sky. She gently paused for a while after landing on the ground and pointed her finger on the air and suddenly a screen appeared. She scrolled the screen down to find the number she's looking for and dialled it.

A blonde little girl with fox ears then appeared after dialling the certain numbers and she looks angry. "Nyaa, Nanyoha it's already six in the afternoon and you're still not back from your Jewel Seed hunt" she groaned.

"I'm so sorry Kuon-chan" Nanoha said. "It's somehow powerful today than yesterday so it's kind of hard to beat it, I'm sorry." Nanoha sincerely bowed for forgiveness in the fox girl yet the fox sighed.

"Fine, apology accepted" Kuon replied. "After all, you're doing all of these things for **her** because you wanted her back, right? However, going home late and not eating properly just to find some Jewel Seeds, do you think she'll ever forgive you for pushing yourself beyond your limits? Well if she's me, I won't tolerate this behaviour of yours... so if you don't want her to be angry go home right here this instant and cook me some ham"

"I got it" Nanoha said. "So wait for me, okay?" Nanoha exit the screen and pink magic circle started to form on the ground, on where she's standing right now. "Raising Heart, prepare to transfer dimension"

**[Yes master... Dimensional Transfer ready]** "Alright, let's go Raising Heart" she said. "Dimension transfer!" She was wrapped with a blinding light at simultaneously disappeared on she was standing.

* * *

"Yuuno-kun, did you find anything about the **thing** that made this large crater?" Stern asked while Yuuno was scanning the place up. It was already six twenty-five that time and they're still out searching for the thing that created a crater in Arisa's house.

"I'm sorry but no other information was found" Yuuno replied. "But whoever did this must be an AAA rank mage." Stern was caught by the word rank and started to wonder if mage has some magical ranking.

"Say Yuuno-kun, do you know what rank am I right now?" Stern asked.

"Yeah I know, you're a rank lower than the thing who made this crater so that's made you am AA+ rank mage" Yuuno confirmed. "Well if you ask what's mine...I'm currently in rank A"

"I see... I hope we could find the thing we're searching for fast so that we can go back to our hunt without anyone meddling" Stern said. "However, where would we put that **thing **if it is bad; we can't put it on any prison because it was just going to be easy for it to escape"

"Don't worry, we had a certain bureau for that kind of situation" Yuuno replied. "As of now, we need to go home before six thirty so you would be ready to seal one of the Jewel Seeds tomorrow." Stern's clothes quickly went back to her formal ones and Yuuno then climb up Stern's shoulder as she walks home.

"Waah I'm so beat" Stern said while yawning and diving into her bed. Indeed it was tiring for her because after she ran the way over the direction of the first Jewel Seed aura she found nothing so she then again ran back to seal the second Jewel Seed. Although, why didn't she think of riding a bus in the first place? "Good night, Yuuno-kun"

"Good night too Stern" the ferret replied as he close the lamp with his mouth.

_'Please don't leave me, Fate-chan...Fate-chan...Fate-chan!'_

Nanoha quickly woke up with her heart pounding so fast. She can't believe that she's reminiscing that lonely and darkest day of her life. Tears then flowed out from her eyes straight to her collar she brought out the Jewel Seeds that she had collected so far. "One... Two...Three, only three Jewel Seeds we collected so far, Kuon-chan, what a shame" she said.

"Nanyoha, please don't cry" Kuon said. "Don't worry I'll help you collect those tomorrow and we will find all of that and she will come back, I promise." Nanoha couldn't help herself but to cry in the girl's arms, sobbing of the nightmare that was actually true and made her blood go cold sometimes if she remembers that.

"Thank you, Kuon-chan" she replied. "You're the best familiar I ever have"

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

This chapter was so short isn't it but don't worry because the next chapter would be Stern and Nanoha's fight and it would somehow be a violent one and the next chapter will show Nanoha's evil side towards mages and it would be soon explained why.


	10. Chapter 10: Showdown

**Chapter X: Showdown**

* * *

The next day, about 3:30 in the morning...

"GWAAAAAH" a mysterious shadow was lurking in the neighbourhood in the middle of the night and it was graining away the lamp poses' lights that caused the streets to darken more. Seven kilometres from that area, the Takamachi household is found and it seems like everyone was sleeping soundly.

"Stern, Stern wake up!" the ferret said as he hop in Stern's head. "There's a Jewel Seed nearby, we have to get it quickly"

"Sure, sure" Stern yawned. She quietly snuck towards their terrace and there she brought out Luciferion and transform "Luciferion set up!"

At the same time...

"Are you ready, Kuon" Nanoha asked while changing into her casual clothes. The blonde with brown eyes and fox ears quickly nodded and equipped her barrier jacket. On the other hand, Nanoha just flew into the night sky, without wearing hers. "Raising Heart, begin to charge mana extension, now"

**[Charging mana extension... 45% complete]** "Thank you and keep up the good work, Raising Heart" she said. She gazed from the clouds in the sky and saw her target graining away the lights in the streets. "This is it, Kuon. Raising Heart set up" the night sky was then turned pink due to the girl's transformation and it even attracted the shadow monster.

**[Heat Head]** A dozen of vermilion orbs surrounded the monster and created a huge explosion once it was simultaneously fired. It quickly drew Nanoha's attention to the coming enemy or something. "Take this you monster!" Stern shouted as she cast another dozen of orbs.

**[Hoop Bind] **A pink bind then rolled in Stern's body that made her unable to move and to finish the monster. "What on earth? A bind?" she in a surprised asked herself. She looked up to the sky and saw auburn haired girl, the same age as her, looking at her seriously and she also noticed that the clothes the girl was wearing was just like her but it's white instead of black. She pointed her staff at her whilst sending her a smirk.

"State your name, Midchildan mage" she said. "If you don't, I won't hesitate but to beat you in and out." When Stern heard the girl's threat, she immediately struggled herself out of the bind until she succeed. She can't believe that there is also another magical girl besides her and accompanying her was a fox. "Your name, what is it?"

"Stern Takamachi, a fourth grader in Seishou Auxilliary Elementary School" Stern answered. "Now that I have answered your question, kindly please tell me why did you cast a bind on me earlier?"

"That's none of your business, Takamachi. I'm just here to take the Jewel Seed from the monster over there" Nanoha replied. The word Jewel Seed echoed in Yuuno's ears that made him become curious on how did the girl found out that the Jewel Seed was on the loose.

"Tell me, how did you know about the Jewel Seeds and what are you planning to do with them once you collected them all?" Yuuno asked. Nanoha wasn't surprised to see the brunette's familiar but called Kuon from the sky.

"I heard about it from Precia Testerossa" Nanoha replied. "And what am I planning to do with them once I collected them all... I'll use them to revive something that was so precious to me and I believe you also got some Jewel Seeds stored in that device of yours, Takamachi"

"How did you know that?" Stern asked. "But does that mean, I have to fight you?"

"Yes and the loser of this battle needs to surrender **all **of her Jewel Seeds in her possession..."

**[Strike Stars]** Nanoha quickly dashes in Stern's back and fired the attack on her but fortunately, Luciferion managed to block it yet a small percent of the attack managed to hit her.

"So you want a violent one, huh?" Stern groaned. "If you want one, I'll give you what you want, girl, Pryo Shooter!" Just like the Heat head attack of hers but less damage the opponent could get.

**[Axel Shooter]** Stern's Pryo shooter was blocked by Nanoha's Axel shooter and explodes. "I'm not yet done with you, Takamachi!" Nanoha then flew around the area, avoiding Stern's Pyro shooter while waiting for the right time to finish the battle and when it comes she gently position herself with her palm ready to hit Stern.

**[Strike Smasher]** "This is your end, Takamachi" she shouted as she hit Stern's chest with her palm. Stern then was thrown into the air backwards. She went into the place where many buildings were standing and went right pass three buildings straight. But still Stern was still holding herself up.

**[Chain Bind]** Vermilion chains came out of nowhere and chained Nanoha all over. But doesn't want to end the battle with her being the loser so she keeps on struggling to break free. "Who has the last laugh now, girl?" Stern said while her staff change into its shooting mode.

**[Preparing mana for Blaster Fire, 100% completed]** "Great" Stern smirked. She sent the auburn a serious look and pointed her staff at her. "I guess this fight belongs to me, girl"

"Oh really, let's see about that" Nanoha smirked back. She flew right up, and revealed that the chain was cut by Nanoha's axel shooter. But Stern didn't give up that easily, she continues to point the staff to the girl to fire it in the perfect angle where the opponent will be severely damage. "Blaster Fire!"

**[Divine Buster] **"Do you think I don't have any spell against it" she smirked. Her device released a huge beam against Stern's Blaster Fire and due to Stern's getting weaker, the attack is also slowing to disappear until it was completely vanished making Nanoha's Divine Buster hit her in a perfect angle. Stern once again fell to the ground and slowly she begun to lose consciousness.

"So a promise is a promise" Nanoha landed to the ground. "Now her device, release all of the Jewel Seed in her possession right now"

**[Denied]** the device repeatedly said. "What do you mean denied, look I won fair and square, now released them" she groaned. But the device keeps on refusing until Nanoha decided to stepped on it. "So you don't want to eh, then take this" she repeatedly stomped Luciferion until it decided to release the Jewel Seeds. "Good girl" she said.

The Jewel Seeds were all transferred to Raising Heart. "Looks like our job here is done, let's go Kuon" she called her partner that was battling Yuuno.

"Okay, Nanoha" Kuon replied. She looked at the ferret and gave him a smirk. "Looks like your master is very weak, extremely weak" she said. Then she flew to Nanoha and disappeared. Yuuno was then left speechless and focus himself on carrying the friend back to her house.

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

I picked some of Nanoha's attacks from StrikerS and Vivid to make Nanoha have more attacks than the original. By the way, Kuon was a character from Lyrical Toy Box if you don't know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Gone

**Chapter XI: Gone**

* * *

10 hours after their battle and Stern was still sleeping in her bed whilst the wounds she got from the battle were slowly healing due to Yuuno's healing magic. Yuuno sighed. He almost got the brunette killed by that cold hearted mage. Furthermore, almost destroyed Stern's device due to the device won't give the Jewel Seeds up.

"I'm sorry, Stern" Yuuno sighed. "If I'm just a triple A rank mage, you wouldn't suffer much pain." He's also the one who will prepare her food for her family can't see her bruised and wounded up. It might lead to questioning that will expose magic and her being a mage. He then climbed to Stern's drawer to check Luciferion's situation and the damage was still severe. Self- recovery might not be enough to restore the device's full potential.

"I guess I have no choice but to tell Chrono about this" he said. He quietly went outside of the room to contact the bureau of the situation in the Unadministered Planet # 97 and to fix Stern's device to them. What he didn't know that Stern was awake that time, listening to their conversation while regretting.

She carefully stood up from her bed and went to her drawer to see her device "I'm so sorry Luciferion, if I'm just powerful enough, you wouldn't be damage like that." She said.

**[Don't be sad, master. You'll be able to defeat her soon]** Stern looked at her loyal device with tears all over her eyes. Even though she lost, the device still supports her. "Thank you, Luciferion" she said sweetly while slowly hugging her device.

**[By the way Master, I was able to save one Jewel Seed from that evil auburn girl and since I am not stable, it may activate anytime once it made contact with someone with a very strong wish.] **"Wait, what?" Stern eyes widen when she heard what her device just said. A very strong, she does have one and that means the Jewel Seed can activate because of her.

She threw Luciferion to the floor "I'm very sorry Luciferion, but I don't want to activate a Jewel Seed now that you're in a bad shape" she said. Her device seems to understand her but throwing her to the floor made some of the sealing magic escape from the device. Few seconds later, a noticeable light came out from the device and a root stretched out from it and went towards Stern.

Stern tried to run outside the room but due to some injury were still left, she can't move properly. The root then quickly caught her legs and next was her wrists. It binds her body and afterwards, it slowly sucks up Stern's magical power. "Yuuno-kun, I need your help" she said in her mind. But Yuuno was currently speaking on one of the bureau's officer.

One strange root also came out of the device and pierced Stern in the chest, reaching her linker core. Blood instantly came out of Stern's chest that filled her face with grimace and the only thing she can do was to let a dreadful scream which alarmed Yuuno.

"Stern" Yuuno said as he looked behind him. He then turned his head back to the floating screen where a black haired mage was looking him seriously. "I'm so sorry Chrono, but I have to go." He ran back inside the room and saw no one but traces of blood were seen on the wall and floor of the room.

The Jewel Seed devoured Stern by taking her linker core through piercing her chest. Stern was nowhere to be found. Yuuno was depressed. Not only he almost got the brunette killed but he also made the Jewel Seed devoured her for he was not with her that time. He punched the wall with his guilt. "I'm so stupid; because I left her unguarded and I didn't even feel the Jewel Seed's presence" he said.

**[She's not yet gone, my former master]** Yuuno turned his head and found Stern's device lying in the floor flickering. "What do you mean she's not yet gone? And if she's still out there, where should I find her?"

**[She's in a non-existing dimension or should I say a blank dimension where her wish is currently projected.] **"But going in there is impossible...I don't even know how to get there" Yuuno said. But Stern's device has a way.

**[By going inside of me, you shall reach the dimension where she is right now]** "I understand" Yuuno said. He went to Luciferion, picked her up and started to cast a spell. "But I don't have any device... then how could I seal it?" he asked. A green magic circle begun to form below his feet and was slowly preparing to transfer dimension.

**[That is something that I can't answer but I know you have your own way of doing that, of course] **"Wait, that's all?" he asked. "What do you mean I have my own way of doing that? Please tell me what it is"

**[Sorry but you're the only one who knew how]** "What do you suppose to-' the magic spell was done charging and slowly Yuuno disappeared before he could finish his question. Now what would become of the story and will he ever find Stern and bring her back?

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

The next chapter spoiler is all about the both of them and the next chapter's protagonist would be Yuuno. Hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12: Yuuno and Suzuka

**Chapter XII: Yuuno and Suzuka**

* * *

... *groan "Where am I?" Yuuno asked himself as he opens his eyes and saw something familiar, the bedroom. He turned his head left and right, he thought everything was just a dream until the cellphone beside him rang.

From the bed, raised a yawning auburn rubbing her eyes and afterwards yawn. Yuuno was then alarmed. Stern's rival in capturing the Jewel Seeds, was in her room and she walked towards him and gave him a pat. "Good morning, Yuuno-kun" she greeted him.

Yuuno was shocked. The enemy didn't just appeared in the brunette's bedroom but also she was acting like she knew him very well. "Yuuno-kun, is there's something wrong?" she asked him. Yuuno then panicked in his mind but thankfully he remembered the girl's name.

"There's nothing's wrong, Nanoha" Yuuno replied. His sweat dropped from his head, trying to stay calm due to some shocking events. On the other hand, the auburn smiled sweetly.

"By the way Yuuno-kun, I won't be home for a while for I have to tour Fate in this city" she said. The ferret nod but what captures his eyes was the person named "Fate". Stern knew no one with the name Fate but this girl, does she know one. However if that's the case, why haven't this Fate with her when she was collecting the Jewel Seeds.

"Yuuno-kun, snap out from your thoughts" Nanoha groaned. "You haven't listening to what am I saying after I said that I'll be touring Fate." The ferret then apologized. *sigh "Well then I'm off to school now!"

"Sure, see you later... Nanoha" the ferret said in such a low tone. After the auburn disappeared from the bedroom, Yuuno was also off to investigate what on earth is happening; Nanoha, their rival was their ally and Stern wasn't even there. _'This world; is this really the world where Stern's wish is being projected. However, where could she be?'_

**Suzuka POV**

I knew that something is definably wrong in here. Where on earth is Stern-chan and why is Arisa-chan talking to Nanoha... but isn't Nanoha a mage? My mind was then puzzled especially when we entered our room and Nanoha took Stern's seat. "Umm Nanoha-chan, isn't there someone sitting on that chair?" I asked. Nanoha was puzzled.

"What do you mean, Suzuka-chan?" she asked. "I'm the only one sitting in this chair ever since the school year started." I was shocked. This girl... she didn't just take Stern's seat but her existence as well. What kind of dream is this?

_'That what I been asking myself ever since I came into this place' _A telepathy? I looked everywhere in the classroom and saw Yuuno looking at me from the window and what does he mean about when he came to this place?

_'You're also a mage like Stern, aren't you' _I asked. The ferret was surprised. He can't believe that I know all about them but doesn't know anything about me.

_'How did you know that?'_ he asked. _'Not only that, I'm also sensing a strong aura from you that tells me that you're not just a human'_

_'Because you two have the same aura' _I replied. _'And you're not the first person who told me that I am not a human. Though, you are the only one who remembers Stern aside from me'_

_'I know that... actually it's my entire fault why you're stuck in this place with me' _he said. _'The Jewel Seed devoured her and the only way to save her is to seal the Jewel Seed that was projecting this wish of hers'_

_'Wait, you mean this is all a wish?' _I asked.

_'Yes. Everything you see now came from a certain wish that filled a blank dimension' _he replied. _'And for now, I'm investigating where Stern is and how will I seal the Jewel Seed'_

_'I see…_'

"Hey, Nanoha-chan, is that your ferret on the window?" Arisa pointed her finger at Yuuno.

"Ah Yuuno-kun, didn't I tell you to say at home today?" Nanoha sighed as she reached her arms towards the ferret.

_'And there is also one thing that bothers me the most, who on earth is Fate?' _he said. I once again looked at my surroundings and saw a blonde girl that was wearing ponytails and she was strangely looking at me. The ferret was right, who on earth is Fate, where could we find Stern and what was her wish anyway? There are too many questions that are yet to be answered to make everything clear on the both of us.

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

I'm sorry for I won't be able to update this story for this weekdays for my schedule is a little bit hectic.


	13. Chapter 13: Fate

**Chapter XIII: Fate**

* * *

**Suzuka POV**

Somehow I feel so cold every time I see Fate hence, if I'm near her, I'm having goose bumps. Rather than that, I also remember someone every time I hear her talk because they have the same attitude; often shy so they talk softly like emotionless and rarely express their feelings.

But even so, I don't feel any aura around her except some faded purple orbs surrounding her and such lifeless background. This tells me that she holds some mystery within her. However, our main goal here is to rescue Stern but so far, we have no leads. I looked at the ferret that was thinking deeply while inside of the cage and I sighed.

"Suzuka-chan, is there something wrong?" I turned my head and saw the blonde talking to me. I felt panicking inside of me while I try to think of a perfect topic to start our conversation.

"Umm, it's nothing, really. I'm just wondering how long have you known Nanoha-chan?" I asked. _'I hope she won't turn her head away from me.'_ The blonde fell in a deep silence for a minute while spreading out her fingers as she counts.

"I know her for about five years now" Fate replied. "Though I haven't seen her ever since I turned seven and if I remember she moved away to Uminari when an errand came."

"I see..." I said. Then I turned my head back at the blonde ferret and told him every single word in our conversation a while ago.

_'This would be easier if we only had some communication with the bureau'_ Yuuno said while rubbing his chin. _'For they have the high tech machines over there that could answer your question in a snap'_

_'So you mean there's more mages outside of this planet, wandering to the vast of space?'_ I asked in amazement. The ferret nodded. And there he explained to me where those mages came from; Midchilda, one of the known administrated planet.

_'And if you also notice, Stern, Nanoha and me are using Midchildan type of magic hence, our devices'_ Yuuno explained further. _'And we draw out our mana from our linker core, so if the linker core's powers were drained we couldn't u... Suzuka-chan, looks like someone was tapping our conversation'_

_'What and who?'_

_'I don't know but I think it's that blonde girl, Fate who was tapping our conversation' _the ferret shot Fate some serious stare but as Fate's reply, she just gave him a cold smile. Yuuno's sweat dropped.

**Normal POV**

During lunch, Suzuka was spying on Fate as the blonde walks with the auburn. _'I have to know what she is'_ she said in her mind. But there's also another blonde watching Suzuka at her back and sends her a groan.

"S-U-Z-U-K-A chan, I been waiting for you for hours in the cafeteria and yet, you didn't come" Arisa groaned. "So I went on my way to find you and saw you stalking on the two of them. Tell me, are you jealous?"

"What do you mean I'm jealous?" Suzuka raised an eye brow. "And don't get the wrong the idea for I'm just curious on where and when did Nanoha-chan met Fate-chan. Thus, how on earth did you know her?"

"Didn't you remember, Suzuka-chan?" Arisa asked. "Nanoha met her during her stay in England and hello, we just watched the box of tape recordings a week ago."

"But how come I don't know about it?" Suzuka asked.

"Maybe because you hit your head or something" Arisa joked. "So just like you promise, treat me strawberry shortcake." But Arisa was ignored as Suzuka ran towards Fate and Nanoha and approached them.

"Nanoha-chan, can you excuse us for a minute" Suzuka begged. "It's just; I'm here to discuss our shopping schedule for tomorrow." Nanoha nodded and there, Suzuka pulled Fate to the school's rooftop.

"Suzuka-chan, what are you doing? We don't have any shopping schedule you know" Fate said as she struggles her hand to break free from Suzuka's grip. As Fate was freed from the grip, green chains then approached her from her back and bind her.

"Now Fate-chan, I know this sounds crazy but what in the world are you?" Yuuno asked. Fate smirked and walked towards us and what's worse was; she went passed through Yuuno's binds without damaging it. "What in the world?"

"Now I remember who resembles Fate-chan every time I see her it's Stern-chan" Suzuka said whilst clasping her hands. "So if I'm correct, you're the key for us to find Stern is and seal the Jewel Seed, if I'm right?" Fate then smiled and our surroundings just turned into an empty colored purple atmosphere.

"Perhaps our attitude is" Fate replied. "And what do you mean by key? I'm not your key on sealing the Jewel Seed thus, finding your friend." Suzuka was surprised to see that her conclusions are very wrong. "Oh but don't get the wrong idea. I might really be the key"

"I know but what am I asking is who and what are you?" Suzuka said. Fate smirked and raised her hands in the air trying to get her an answer.

"Fate Testerrossa, a rank AAA mage and the best friend of Nanoha Starks" Fate replied. "Daughter of Precia Testerossa" she added.

"Precia Testerossa?" Yuuno said. "I know Nanoha-san mentioned that name during their fight and she told us that Precia is the one who inform her about the Jewel Seeds"

"That is correct" Fate said. "However, there's a little error about that and a big misunderstanding" Yuuno and Suzuka raised their eye brow as she said that.

"What do you exactly mean by that?"

"I meant that Precia is tricking Nanoha to collect all the Jewel Seeds for her and not only that... She was also planning to kill Nanoha when her plan is almost completed."

"But that's so rude" Suzuka exclaimed. "But still, how can Precia trick her to collect all the Jewel Seeds for her?"

"She's using me to do that" Fate answered. "She used my death in order to make Nanoha to collect the Jewel Seeds for Precia can use them to revive me, but it was a total lie!"

"Wait, so do you mean that you-

"Yes" Fate cut Yuuno's words by giving him the answer directly. "I am no longer a human but a spirit"

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

This is a chapter revised of Chapter XIII. Hope you enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14: Found you

**Chapter XIV: Found you**

* * *

"...Eh!?"

"It's true after all, you two saw me passed right through the chain bind, remember?" Fate said. "So are there any questions left?"

"About that..." Yuuno said. "Since you're a spirit, how come you were still here and why can we see you?"

"It's all because of the brunette's wish" Fate replied. "Due to her wish, the fabric of space and time had been rewritten so that's why Nanoha was the Takamachi's youngest member and not Stern"

"So then, what happened to Stern?" Suzuka asked.

"She is currently beneath on the surface we're standing right now" Fate said. "Her powers we're so powerful that it can regenerate my body"

"Your body but you said you're a spirit" Yuuno raised his eye brow in confusion.

"Not exactly" Fate answered. "You see, because of her magical powers, my spirit came back to my body and restored it as if nothing happened. Look at my chest; the sword pierces are gone."

"Sword pierces, really?" Yuuno said.

"It's not my fault" Fate said. "It was my mother who pierced me about a thousand of times with her sword-" The two on the other hand, filled their faces with grimace as they heard how brutal her mother is on killing her.

"Let us not talk about that, please" Suzuka begged. "What we were interested is; what was Stern's wish?"

"Her wish... it's a sad wish" Fate answered them with such low tone of voice. "She wished herself to disappear from the world so she can't bother anyone else anymore."

"What!?" the two gasped in unison. Why would Stern wish to disappear from the world if she didn't do anything wrong. "Fate-chan, please guide us under this surface for we would like to talk about this matter with Stern" Suzuka said.

"Sure but what's with that faces?" Fate asked. However, she was ignored when Yuuno and Suzuka jumped from the rooftop down to the school grounds. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

**Stern POV**

It's so dark in here... where am I? The place was full of loneliness and agony. Tell me am I dead? I stood up from the ground and found myself wearing a short white sleeveless dress. "Yuuno-kun? Suzuka-chan? Arisa-chan? Where am I?"

_'IN THE WORLD WHERE YOUR WISH CAME TRUE'_

"What the- who's there?" I asked as I turn my head on my blank surroundings.

_'IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THEN I WOULD LIKELY SHOW YOU YOUR WISH'S EFFECT'_

"My wish but I only have one wish and that is to be a person living in an unusual world" I replied.

_'SO YOU DON'T REMEMBER THAT DAY WHEN YOU JUST IGNORED THAT DYING CHILD BECAUSE OF FEAR'_

"Wait, how did you know that? Tell me, who are you?" I groaned.

_'LET'S JUST SAY I'M A WISH MAKER, DEAR STERN. I FULFILLED YOUR WISH AND LOOK AT THE SCREEN ON FRONT OF YOU AND SEE HOW HAPPY THEY'RE WITHOUT YOU'_

"Without me?" I asked and suddenly I saw on the screen Yuuno and Suzuka and the others are very happy without me and even that little auburn girl was in there, taking my place as the youngest and their best friend.

_'SO DO YOU SEE HOW HAPPY THEY ARE? IF YOU UNDO THIS WISH, THEY WOULD RETURN TO THEIR USUAL SUFFERINGS'_

"I..."

_'PLEASE DEAR, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE. AFTER ALL IF YOU COME BACK, WILL EVERYONE TREAT YOU AS THE WAY THEY TREAT THE AUBURN GIRL OVER THERE?'_

"No" I replied. "So they're very happy without me, huh? It is such a sad thing because they like the auburn girl more than me." My tearsstarted to fall from my eyes and I felt like I was pierced with a thousand of swords, it is just sad...

"Pierced with a thousand of sword, really?"

"Huh?" I once again looked at my surrounding and saw Yuuno and Suzuka falling down the ground. "Why did you two come in here?"

"Because your our friend, Stern" Yuuno replied. "And don't just believe in the voice that you were talking to because that voice came from the Jewel Seed that pierced you linker core"

"No way" I said in disbelief. So that one that was deceiving me is the Jewel Seed and does that mean everything he showed me was not true?

"Yes" Suzuka answered. "That thing is nothing but a big liar." She pointed at one of the corners of the dark place and then we saw the Jewel Seed's monster form. He pointed his palm at us and in his hand transformed into a mysterious yet somehow a dangerous thing.

_'HOW DARE YOU!'_

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

Sorry if today's chapter was full of dialog because I was really planning to make this chapter a dramatic one but as I think, all of this dialog came from my mind instead but I hope you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15: Enter of the TSAB

**Chapter XV: Enter of the TSAB**

* * *

_'WHY YOU LITTLE INTRUDERS'_ The monster positioned itself and slashed its claw towards Yuuno's flesh. Of course, blood quickly came out from the ferret's shoulders. Good thing, the he knew some healing magic or else he's done for.

"Why you-" Stern stopped for a while as she noticed that Luciferion was not with her. She forgot it on the other dimension. "Oh shoot"

_'HA, I PURPOSELY LEFT THE DEVICE ON THE OTHER DIMENSION AND FOR THAT REASON; NO ONE CAN SEAL ME...'_ Well it was until some thunder orbs hit him simultaneously.

"And I hope you're not forgetting that I'm a mage too" Fate said as she draws out a lighting orb from her hand. "If they can't then I can"

_'SO YOU WANTED TO PLAY THAT GAME, EH? VERY WELL, I HOPE YOU WON'T CRY IN PAIN LATER'_

"Then make me" Fate accepted the challenge. Well she was very confident of herself for she knew that she was just a spirit with a temporary body made from Stern's magical powers and that's what she knew. "However, I can't use Bardiche because I lose my ability to"

_'AND THAT IS A PITY FOR YOU, NON EXISTING CREATURE. YOU'RE JUST HERE BECAUSE THE BRUNETTE'S POWER CALLED YOU FROM THE OTHER SIDE'_

"And what do I care?" Fate said. "That doesn't make me to be afraid from you, you monster!" On the other hand, while the two were fighting, the other two are assisting Yuuno on tending his own wound.

"Good thing, it wasn't that bad" Suzuka sighed. "What's more important is that, how on earth are we going to seal that Jewel Seed?"

"You brunette girl, catch this!" Fate said as she turned around and threw a yellow triangle to the girl's palms. "Now, is problem solved?"

"Sure"

"Very well then" Fate said. "Now seal this thing before I vanish, you understand?"

"Yes... vanished?" Stern answered. She then threw the device to the air and there the device turned into a black axe. Furthermore, it was addressing Stern a sir. "Okay, now show me what you can do!"

**[Scythe Form]** The axe slowly transforms into a scythe much as Stern's amazement. "So what should I do next?"

**[Arc Saber]** Stern positioned herself to slash the scythe and after that, a blade or a boomerang made of mana, hit the monster's leg causing it to fall.

"Faster, while it is still unguarded" Fate said. Stern then nod.**  
**

**[Sealing Mode] **"Okay then... Brave innoce- **[Sealing] **The monster then was bind with yellow bind and from beneath, Fate was supporting the bind using her own cast bind.

_'REMEMBER THIS BRUNETTE: YOUR SUFFERRING IS NOT YET OVER!'_ These were the monster's last words before it was completely sealed off.

"Phew, glad it's over" Suzuka sighed. And then suddenly a blinding light filled the blank dimension and returned them to their world but apparently, they landed on the street and not in Stern's bedroom. She then turned to Fate and noticed that she was slowly disappearing. "Fate-chan, what's happening to you?"

Oh it's just Stern's magical power is slowly coming back to her body causing me to fade once again towards the other world" Fate answered. She then talked towards the brunette girl and kneelt in front of her. "Stern-san, can I ask you a favour?"

"Yeah sure, but what is it?"

"Can you save Nanoha from the evil hands of my mother?" Fate asked. Stern was speechless. She knew that the blonde's favour was not that easy but she have to try after all, she was the reason why the monster was sealed off and the reason why Yuuno and Suzuka found her.

"Sure, you can count on me" Stern then smiled. "After all, it was your precious friend whom you treasure, right?"

"Thank you very much everyone" Fate replied. Fate then floats to the air and then a strong wind came and there she disappeared.

"By the way Suzuka-chan, when did you know that Yuuno and I are a mage?" Stern gave Suzuka a serious stare.

"Well it's..."

"Put your hand to the air and nobody move" a voice from nowhere then orded them. The trio was then alerted and just saw a boy walking towards them. "Sorry for the wait, ferret boy"

Yuuno immediately recognized the boy. "Chrono!?"

"Yup"

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

The monster's last words are associated to the last chapter of this story and more revelations of her past and one specific line on the previous chapter about her ignoring a dying child because of fear. Hope this spoiler give you move interest to read the sequel story that will come soon after this story's finish.


	16. Chapter 16: Memory Fragment I

**Chapter XVI: Memory Fragments**

**Author's note(s): **

Let's take a short back from our protagonists for a while and focus on one of our favourite character, Nanoha and her friend Fate while she's still living. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Fate-chan, you're so slow" shouted an auburn girl while running on the green and peaceful fields. The sky was clear at that time and it was very blue.

"I'm so sorry, Nanoha" said the blonde with pigtails as she pants due to exhaustion. "Tell me don't you even feel tired because of running?"

"Nope" answered the auburn. "As long you are here Fate-chan, I won't be." She smiled at her friend and grabbed her hand and showed her the clear skies. She pulled out from her bag a string, paper and sticks. They are planning to make a kite that time until Fate made an origami instead.

"Look Nanoha, it's a paper crane" Fate said as she showed it to her friend. "My mother taught me how to make this a long time ago and told me to give it to the person whom I treasure the most." Nanoha blushes a little and shyly accept the origami.

"Thank you so much, Fate-chan" Nanoha said. She can't believe that she was the friend's precious treasure. Well she also wanted to give her something in return. She removed her ribbons from her hair and took a piece of black cloth from her bag. She tied it into a cute black and white hair band.

"Here Fate-chan, take this" Nanoha reached her gift on her friend. "I know it's not too good but I hope you like it." Nanoha scrathed her head while on the other hand, Fate was continuously staring at the gift then tears fell from her eyes. She immediately hugged her friend and much for her friend's surprised, Fate wore it on her left side of her hair.

"I like it" Fate gave the friend a grin. "So what shall we do now, our supplies for making a kite was all consumed?"

"Then let's go to the mall" Nanoha replied. She stood up from her seat and offered her hand to the blonde to help her stand.

"Thank you Nanoha" Fate smiled at her. "But can I go home for a while because I haven't got any money with me"

"Oh sure you can" Nanoha replied. "We'll meet on the art supplies store, okay?"

"Fine"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere within the house of Fate...

"Oh dear Alicia, just you wait while your mother is finding a way to get you back and then we'll live happily once again" said a woman who was looking on a tube where a young blonde girl was stored and the girl totally looks like Fate.

"You there Fate-chan" said Linith while she was sweeping. "Can you give this to your mother?" She then handed Fate a letter. "It came from Victoria-san if she asked"

"Sue I'll give this to here" Fate said. She then went inside the house and started looking for her mother. She looked at the kitchen and her bedroom but still no sign of her. Then she decided to look at her mother's lab.

She slowly opened the door of the lab and there she look around and heard her mother saying something.

"Oh Alicia, once you're alive, we'll go shopping and buy some ice cream, I promise!" Because of the whispering noises, Fate became curious and went to peek and was shocked. She saw a tube and inside of it, there's a girl that looks totally just like her.

Not too long and Precia noticed her daughter was looking at her. "Fate?" Fate immediately ran away from the lab and ran inside her room. Her mother came running to her too.

Fate was sobbing from what she just saw "Mother, what is that? Don't tell me that you cloned me" she asked herself. A few seconds later, Precia was in front of Fate's door. She slowly opened the door yet in a flash, she jump in her daughter's bed and gripped on Fate's arms.

"Fate did you see it?" Precia gently asked but Fate didn't answer. Once again Precia asked "Fate did you see it?" Still there is no answer from the blonde. Then patience faded away from Precia and she brought out her whip and smacked it on her daughter.

Fate groaned in pain as tears fell on her collar. On her mother's second whip, she quickly opened the window behind her and jumped from it to the ground. She then ran away as fast as she could.

"So that tells me that she saw it" Precia said to herself. "In that case, I mustn't allow her to live long...I must dispose her quickly before she can tell it to her friend or to anyone else"

On the other hand, back in the mall...

"Oh, Fate-chan, you're here" Nanoha waved her hand at her panting and scared friend. Then she just noticed her friend was crying and was filled with sorrow. Fate then ran towards her friend and wiped her tears.

"Nanoha, I just saw something shocking and it- it..." Fate couldn't finish her words because she was too sad. But her friend thought of a plan and hugged her to comfort her. Fate then immediately felt warm.

"Calm down, Fate-chan" Nanoha whispered. "If you have any problem, I'm always here to hear them." Fate smiled. She then hugged the friend back until an explosion was heard.

"BOOM" an explosion was heard from the ground floor. **[Everyone please evacuate immediately for there's a mage on the loose] **"What is that?" the two friends asked at each other. And there they saw a huge crowd of people are heading towards them. The next thing that they just remembered is that, they are already separated.

"Nanoha" Fate shouted as she was pushed in an opposite direction from her friend.

"Fate-chan!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 17: Sorting things out

**Chapter XVII: Sorting things out**

* * *

Once the trio got into Arthra, the two wounded children were sent to the medical clinic to have their wounds tended. "Hold still so I could get your wound tended" a short haired brunette was scolding the two children as she wraps bandages on their wounds. "If you two keep moving, your wound wouldn't heal quickly."

On the other hand, the purple colored girl was just watching on the corner. She carefully bit her lip from too much frustrating and awkward situation. Currently, she was on her break from the interviews of some enforcers about herself because of curiosity. Even the captain of Arthra displayed a little interest on the girl's mysterious background.

"I can't believe these children were already engaging their selves on dangerous and lethal mission that should be the work of senior mages" Victoria said in amazement. "And they're just rank AA+ to A except for the purple haired girl, whose personal background was not very clear." The other commanders didn't show any contradiction on what she just said but they just agreed.

"So they are collecting one of the known Lost Logia called Jewel Seeds" Lindy looked at the information gathered from the trio. Engaging their selves on finding and collecting a Lost Logia is completely dangerous especially if everyone look at their rank and their ages. Furthermore, collecting, sealing or stopping a Lost Logia was just too difficult even her husband didn't manage to take the mission.

"So what are we going to do now, Captain Lindy?" Rei asked. Lindy sighed. But she needs to pick the right decision for the children's safety. She stood up from her seat and walked around in circles and tapped the table.

"We mustn't ignore this situation" Lindy replied. "It's not because I don't trust the children so much but they're risking their lives for it. Not a single clue was given to their families about this but they themselves don't know what their kids are doing." She paused for a while to stir her tea up and then continued "What I mean is that we should sent some professional mages to do the mission instead of them."

"That's a good plan, Lindy-san" Amara said. "But the children are not that easy to be convinced on giving up on their mission." Ami got a point, the children had some determination on what they are doing and won't give up easily. Especially they think that they are just passing them their burden.

"If that's the case, we should just train them ourselves instead" Lindy said. "In that case, we could monitor the children's every move and help them in times of trouble. They could even have Chrono-kun as their senior"

"Mom... I mean Captain Lindy!" Chrono groaned. "Are you saying that I should be the one training them and teach them such destructive spells?" Lindy shook her head because his son is somehow missing the point. She was just referring that he would only be teaching destructive spell on the brunette not one the other two because the blonde was just a supporting mage and the other one, doesn't even looked like a mage.

"So it's settled then" Victoria said. The commanders one by one stood up from their seats and went outside of the captain's office. But before that, Victoria whispered something on Lindy's ears that made her smile "But make sure that I'll be the one making the children's schedule, you hear me?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lobby...

"Stern-chan, we just finished repairing the damage hence, put some enhancements on Luciferion" the older brunette happily announced the news to Stern. "Now your device is two times more powerful than last time and it has a new mode!"

"Oh, thank you very much Amy-san" Stern looked at her device on her hand and saw some modification on its shape and weight. She was relieved that it was not completely destroyed after the Jewel Seed broke out of it. She then took out from her pocket the Jewel Seed that pierced her and that was sealed by Fate's device and put it inside her device.

**[Receipt no. XV]** "And by the way, I heard from Chrono-kun's mother that she'll put you three in some sort of training if you want to continue on collecting Jewel Seeds." Suzuka immediately stood up from her seat because of what she just said.

"Even me? But I'm not like them, I am not a mage" Suzuka said. "However, if that's the only way for them to continue on their Jewel Seed collecting, then I will!"

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

I had some hard time thinking on what to put in this chapter and there. But I still don't know on how many chapters left before this story will be finish. Hope you enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18: Trick or Treat I

**Chapter XVIII: Trick or Treat I**

* * *

. . .

"I hate you a million times than I could ever count, Chrono" shouted the blonde mage as he run for his fourteenth lap. "Could we take a break for a while?" the brunette added.

"Yuuno-kun, you're such a girl" Chrono said whilst pointing his finger on the purple haired girl who had just finished her twenty- seventh lap. "Just look at that girl, she totally beats you in physical exercise and so"

"Still"

"Looking at our schedule, it seems like we don't have any break at all" Stern observed. "Whose idea was this schedule making anyway?"

"Captain Victoria, why?"

"So that means, she really likes punishing people who undergo training to become stronger" Suzuka concluded as she passed her twenty-ninth lap. "But as for our age, we could try to make some excuses to have our break, am I right Chrono-kun?"

"Yeah but she's the type of-

"Hello~" Ami simply barged in the conversation. "I need to excuse the three of them for a while because the captain said so"

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll soon now, Chrono-kun" Ami replied.

. . .

Once the gang entered the captain's office, they saw her drinking a cup of milk tea and her relaxed facial expression to it. "Ah, Stern-chan, Yuuno-kun and Suzuka-chan, good morning"

"Good morning" the three said in unison.

"Listen to me very carefully for what am I going to say is truly important" Lindy said "So, what do you do every Halloween day in Japan or in general, what do people do during that day?"

"Umm well" Stern said. "Well, children wear costumes and knock from houses to houses to ask some candy and once they have already collected some, they placed it inside they bags or in their pumpkin baskets."

"What costumes do they wear, a military one, and a super hero one or what?" Lindy asked.

"They could wear super hero costumes but I recommend that you should wear a creepy monster costume like um...

"Vampires!" Suzuka added. "Aside from vampires, you could dress as a werewolf, a mummy or a witch"

"Precisely" Stern said. "But why do you ask such question anyway, Captain Lindy?"

Lindy gave a smirk to the three of them and gave them chills. "I'm going to throw a Halloween party in this place tomorrow isn't that obvious?"

"Mom...Captain Lindy" Chrono said. "But are the other commanders and captains informed about this kind of event?"

"Yep, I just had a conversation with them a few moments ago" Lindy replied. "So thanks by the way for the informations you have given to us."

"Oh, it's nothing" Stern said.

"So does that mean that the training for tomorrow is cancelled?" Yuuno asked.

"Why, do you want to train while your friends enjoy the party?" Lindy asked.

"Oh it's not that but thank anyway"

"You're welcome" Lindy said.

. . .

_6:40 pm, Takamachi households, their dinner time_

"I know this event was too much early" Stern said. "But can I go to my friends Halloween Party?"

"I agree" Miyuki said. "How about you onii-chan, do you also agree?"

"Yes but I observed that recently, you have been busy"

"Oh yeah, why is that so" Shiro asked.

"Isn't that obvious dear?" Momoko asked. "She's spending some time with her new friend or friends"

"Umm yeah, let's just go about that" Stern said.

"So it's decided then" Miyuki said. "However, have you already prepared your costume for that day?"

"No, I haven't"

"Okay then, let your big sister help you with that (including the make up)" Miyuki declared.

"Thanks"

. . .

_6:47 pm, Tsukimura households, Suzuka's bedroom_

"So your friends are going to throw a Halloween Party tomorrow, huh?" Noel said. "So milady, what shall you wear for tomorrow?"

"Something that would fit the role of a witch" Suzuka said. "With a broomstick and a witch hat and I also need one of our black cats"

"I see" Noel said. "But don't you want to go vampire because you know, no one would notice, right?"

"I know but Stern-chan and Yuuno-kun will be there too" Suzuka said. "But what will happen if they discover the truth about me (not even Nanoha-chan know that because I made a lie)"

"Fine" Noel sighed. "I go check if there are some dark cloths left in the closet." Noel went outside of the girl's room and went straight to her room. Suzuka faced the mirror and her eyes begun to glow and then turned to red.

"I can't let them know especially tomorrow" Suzuka said to herself. She stood up from her chair went in front of the window gazed the moon. "Full moon, huh?"

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

Sorry I got carried away on putting much dialog and I hope you forgive me about that. Hope you enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19: Trick or Treat II

**Chapter XIX: Trick or Treat II**

* * *

_12 hours later..._

The children are already waiting to be transport from Seishou Auxiliary School's rooftop to the spacecraft, Arthra. Good thing, it was a holiday back then or else they have to deny the captain's invitation to them.

Three to five minutes later, the dimensional transport was ready and transported them in the spacecraft. Ami was in charge in operating the transporter while the children still doesn't know how to use their magic in transporting. Once the children had already reached the main hall, they seemed to be surprised on what Arthra looks like compared to its usual form. The captain was also there to greet them.

She was wearing casual clothes however; she has wings on her back that tells her that she was dressed as a fairy. "Ah, Stern-chan, Suzuka-chan and Yuuno-kun, welcome to Arthra's first Halloween Party!" she vividly said.

"Amazing, it totally looks different than we last saw this place" Suzuka said. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress with frills on the end of the dress, a violet bow tie at the center and was wearing a black pointy hat. Hence, she was wearing a stick that tells that she was dressed as a witch.

"Sure" Ami said. "All of Arthra's staff members cooperate to our project and ta-da, it's done!" Ami was wearing a head band with cat ears attached to it; she has a collar on her neck with huge yellow bell at the center and was wearing a tail (Her costume is somehow a whole cat body in the center just like a mascot).

"And what about the pumpkin baskets at the table, what shall you do to them?" Stern asked. Stern's costume was just plain; she was dressed as an Easter Bunny. She was so mad at her sister when she was still in her room, staring at her ridiculous costume.

"So do you like it?" Miyuki asked. Stern made a force smile on her face though in reality, she wants to shout at her for picking such costume on their basement. She could have picked a tiger or a leopard costume instead and what she was attending to was not just a simple Halloween Party but a military party. Back to the present, she was angrily groaning at her costume and Yuuno just nervously laughed as he ignored her.

Lindy looked at her watch and saw that there's only a minute left before the program starts, so she went on the stage and twirled her baton. "Okay everyone, our program will start a minute from now, so get your baskets at the table and prepare to find the scattered items in this area (scattered items were Ami's homemade cookies and it is inside a bag so no need to worry)."

Meanwhile in Arthra's laboratory, Shari was just arranging her things and the captains' devices when a floating screen appeared right before her and it said ALERT. Shari pressed the ALERT sign and a vision in outer space was displayed on the monitor. But the outer space was just clear, no monster or asteroids detected.

Though, Shari is still carefully examining the screen and found a gleaming object. She then pressed the zoom button and much for her surprised; it was a Jewel Seed, floating in the outer space. She hates to break the spacecraft party with this bad news especially the program was on its trilling part right now. She pressed some certain numbers on the screen and suddenly appeared Lindy's face.

"Is there's something wrong, Shari?" Lindy asked while sipping on her cup of tea.

"Umm yeah" Shari said. "There's a Jewel Seed outside of this spacecraft and slowly it was growing bigger than its usual size." This news almost made the tea inside Lindy's mouth came off.

"Okay then, send some reinforcements" Lindy commanded.

"But we don't have any devices that have sealing mode maybe except for Stern-chan's and Chrono-kun's devices" Shari said. "So should we excuse Stern for a while or send your son instead?" Lindy thought for a while because the children are having a great party right now and she can't break it right now though, she has to send one.

"Umm Stern-chan, can you be excuse for a minute for we need you?" Lindy asked. Stern turned to her back and nod. After all, she wants to be free of her costume from the start so she ran to Lindy at the stage.

"So what's the problem, Captain Lindy?" Stern asked. Lindy frowned and pointed her finger at the window outside. It was a Jewel Seed with the size of an asteroid going toward them. She smirked for it was already been a long time since she collected some Jewel Seed, so she was sent outside to the outer space and transformed her clothes into her barrier jacket. "Luciferion, are you ready?"

**[Yes my master]** "Then... let us seal this Jewel Seed once and for all!" Stern said.

**Nanoha POV:**

So far, we only got seven Jewel Seeds and it is still not enough to bring Fate back to life. "Raising Heart, begun to search the area for Jewel Seeds!"

**[Yes my mistress. Searching for Jewel Seeds 10% completed] **"Kuon, see any possible meddling people around the area?" Nanoha asked.

"As of now, I don't see anyone" Kuon said. "Nanyoha, maybe you terminated the girl already?"

"Maybe or maybe not" Nanoha said as she looks at the sky.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

You can once again see Nanoha and Stern fighting possibly on the twenty- fifth chapter or so. Though, I hope you enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20: Trick or Treat III

**Chapter XX: Trick or Treat III**

* * *

"Gyaaaah" Stern quickly charges towards the growing Jewel Seed. She held her staff as her side as she prepares to attack it and sent a hundreds of vermilion orbs to surround it. On the other hand, the other members started to wonder why the brunette was excused and Chrono didn't doubt to ask her mother.

"Lieutenant Lindy, is something wrong?" Chrono asked. "If you're asking on why I am asking about this matter is umm well, you wouldn't send someone out on a mission in this kind of situation. Hence, the other members are starting to wonder too so that's why it just a good reason to ask."

"It's not a big deal, though (well it will if Stern didn't manage to seal it in five minutes)" Lindy replied. "And it's a surprise for her" Ami added. Chrono raised his eye brow as a response.

"Surprise?" Chrono asked. "Lieutenant Lindy, don't tell that thing was just a fake"

"It's not" Lindy replied. "It's a true Jewel Seed and we sent her on purpose you know. And that thing will measure the magic powers she gained when she was put under our training."

"So in other words..." Ami said. "It's a mage's rank promotional test"

"How come you never told us about it?"

"It's because you all would just act suspicious" Lindy answered. "Remember that time when you all are to surprise Hayate that time... she saw right through the plan thanks to everyone's ridiculous actions."

. . .

*sigh* "Fine, just get them to build another party before the girl could finish the Jewel Seed" she sighed.

* * *

**[Pyro Shooter]** "Charge" Stern commanded and all the orbs simultaneously hit the growing Jewel Seed. "You're very tough, aren't you? But I won't let that happened... Luciferion!"

**[Yes master, switching to Shooting Mode]** "Okay, Luciferion, let's do this!" her master shouted as she placed a huge amount of mana within the staff and a large growing vermilion was starting to appear as it charges. "Ready set... go!"

**[Blaster Fire]** A huge vermilion colored beam was then released from the staff to the growing Jewel Seed and it was slowly shrinking hence, visible cracks are starting to appear. "Now switch to sealing mode!"

**[Sealing Mode]** "Now let's seal that Jewel Seed off, shall we?" she said and then begin her incantation. "Innocent Brave, seal this Jewel Seed Series XXI, now!"

**[Sealing]** The Jewel Seed returned back to its original size and floated inside Luciferion afterwards. The mage then sighed, twirled her staff and went back inside the space craft and much for her surprised, the members clapped their hands at her while the poster at the back says "Congratulations!"

"What the-

"Congratulations, Stern" Yuuno said as he continues to clap his hands.

"What do you mean congratulations to me?" she asked.

"For passing the mage's rank promotional test, silly" Suzuka said. Stern's attention was quickly drifted to the Lieutenant and she just gave her a smile as a reply.

"Lindy-san, what's the meaning of this?" Stern asked. "Don't tell me that the Jewel Seed was just a fake, wasn't it?"

"Nope" Lindy replied. "It's real though, I just thought of having your rank promotional test in sealing a growing Jewel Seed because you know, you just recovered from a stab and I wanted to see if your power had grown when you are put to a training."

"I see..." Stern said. "So I'm a AAA rank mage now." Stern then looked to her hands and started thinking of auburn girl named Nanoha. _'So this also means that I can now compete to her strength now that I'm already the same rank as her'_ the thought to herself. Then before she continue to her thoughts, Lindy immediately shouted "Let's have some Party!" in the crowd and the space craft was then was filled with vivid smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the middle of nowhere...

"Precia, I got something for you" said a voice as it went out of the darkness and was revealed as Nanoha. She threw a small bag containing something on Precia's feet and then the gray color haired woman picked it up. "So, is that enough (7 Jewel Seeds)?"

"Not quite, you're still missing ten Jewel Seeds to bring Fate-chan back" Precia replied. "But other than that, please knock the door before you enter."

"Pardon me" Nanoha said with such cold voice. She slowly walked towards the corner of the room and there was a tube with a person inside of it was found and the "person" was no other than Fate. Nanoha wrapped her arms on the tube as she started to cry while Precia was just watching her. '_Fate-chan, ten more Jewel Seeds and we'll be together again'_

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

Sorry for the late update because I ran out of ideas on this chapter. Hope you enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21: Daily Schedule

**Chapter XXI: Daily schedule**

* * *

Stern was walking across the next street from her school to her house. She was quietly reading one of the Infinity Library's suggested magic books and tricky tactics. Somehow, she can't wait to see that auburn girl and at least, have a talk with her about Precia's true plan and about Fate's wish.

And at the same time was still scared to lose like what happened the last time she fought her but she was hopping that it would be different this time. After all, she doesn't want to repeat the same mistake what happened years back when she was still six years old. She then suddenly almost hit head her with her book for remembering a slight tragic part of it.

At the bus stop, she saw her two best friends walking right in front of her, closed her book, ran towards then and greeted them. It was really a rare sight to see two rich girls walking to their respective homes when they have their own limousines to pick them up now that winter's coming.

As the three friends reunited, they went to a convenience store to stop by and buy some art supplies for their upcoming project which is New Year's Cards making. Suzuka even had a hard time choosing which kind of paper is better between Japanese paper or scented paper and her two friends just laughed at the helpless friend.

Suzuka then puffed her cheeks and hit her friends head softly with the Japanese paper in her hand. "Really, can't you stop laughing at me will you? I just can't decide what kind of paper I'm going to pick but with you two laughing at me, I guess Japanese paper is better for it brings more pain than the scented one."

"Eh, what do you mean "brings more pain"?" Arisa asked. Suzuka just turned to her back and smirked. A chill then went down to her friends' spine and this tells them that she wasn't joking on what she just said.

After that, the friends went different ways and waved their hands as they walk away. And when her friends were gone, Stern opened her book and once again started to read it. There were so many tactics and spells that she haven't thought while fighting the auburn so she stopped from walking and held on her blue jewel.

She slowly chanted some words and then a barrier from the specific area was formed. She wanted to be independent from Yuuno's teaching once in a while so that's why she's training secretly while he's away. "Luciferion set up!" she said and her clothes transformed into her barrier jacket. She placed her bag beside the lamp post and then flipped the page of the book and was looking for a strong yet defensive spell.

**[Standby ready]** She threw an empty can of juice to the air and casted a single pyro shooter orb and started hitting it while her device was counting on how many seconds can she lasts. At the count of seventy seven, the orb disappeared and Stern was already panting even though it was only a single orb she casted.

But she won't give that easily, she once again casted a single pyro shooter orb and started hitting the can and requested her device to once again counts to one hundred. Her training lasted for two hours but she was able to improve the seventy seven seconds to ninety eight seconds. The barrier disappeared from the area and the girl then picked up her back and went home.

Furthermore, with the barrier set, time won't move even a second so she was able to go home on time. Once she's home, she placed her bag at the sofa and started helping her mother on preparing their meal for tonight. When she's done, she went upstairs and called her brother who was studying for his tests and same for her sister who was also studying for her achievement tests.

She knew how hard working her two siblings are so she was also trying her best to become stronger and be the class' top. And when she's finished on her meal, she went to her room and started doing her homework for tomorrow and set her cellphone's alarm. Afterwards, she went in her bed, closed the lights and patted her ferret whilst saying good night and the whole process repeats again.

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

I got carried away again hehehe. Still I hope you enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22: We meet again I

**Chapter XXII: We meet again I**

* * *

When Stern was already finished on eating her breakfast she grabbed her jacket and bag as she went outside of their house. A pile of snow surprised her as she opened her gate and there she realized that winter was also there. She walked to the Seishou Auxiliary's bus stop and there she went inside the bus.

There she saw her two friends waving at her from the back and went to seat with them. They started talking about their New Year's Card project and the new fashion trends well as expected from girls. The talk lasted for thirty minutes and seven seconds after that, they went to their classroom.

The brunette however, can't get her glance out of the sky because she knew there's something or someone in there and she bet that it was the girl, Nanoha. Well her guess was correct, Nanoha was on the sky flying while eating a cup of noodles. It was her daily breakfast every day and she liked it though because it only took a small amount of time to finish them that made her search for the Jewel Seed long.

Once she's finished on her cup noodles, she doesn't do proper disposal but she just lets go of the cup and let it fall to the ground or to someone, well it's not her business to fix it. A screen appeared in the air with her familiar's face on it. Kuon was happily munching on her ham while reporting the current situation.

She told her that there aren't any Jewel Seed present in the area for a while and this made Nanoha shoot a hundreds of Axel Shooter below. It looks like a pink rain from below though, once it hits you, you would feel pain. It quickly caught Stern's attention there she raised her hand to excuse herself to use the comfort room.

The teacher nodded and once she's out of the classroom, she ran to the school's rooftop and casted a barrier. Nanoha noticed the brunette's aura from below and she believes that Stern was carrying some Jewel Seeds. Well it's been a long time since she totally beaten the girl to her limit and she's not afraid to do that again.

She swings her staff as hundreds of Axel Shooter went down targeting the girl. But Stern was quick; she raised her hand up and casted a Round Shield to defend herself. This amazed the auburn on the brunette's improvement but she knew that she will see more of that "improvement".

Stern jumped from the rooftop and instantly transformed in her barrier jacket. She set her Pyro Shooter on her both side and fired it towards the auburn and much for her surprised, Nanoha's familiar was there to block the attack and it won't look great now that Yuuno's was not with her.

"But I am!" The three people turned their head to the rooftop and saw a purple haired girl that was holding a metal pipe and was wearing a serious look. Nanoha recognized her as the helpless girl who was crying at her friend who turned into a monster thanks to the Jewel Seed.

"Oh my, what do we have here? A werewolf that is" Nanoha crossed her arms and commanded Kuon, her familiar, to come and fight her. Well as the familiar left, Nanoha gave the brunette a smile saying that the battle was now fair now that Kuon has already an opponent.

Stern sweat dropped from her head on the moment she said that. A chill also went down from her spine because she can feel the auburn's cold looks. But she won't let that simple reason bother their fight and once again take her Jewel Seeds. She charges towards her with Pyro Shooters on her back.

"So do you want to lose again huh, Takamachi?" Nanoha also went on her way to charge her opponent with her Axel Shooter supporting her. She gave a slash on the brunette's shoulder and hit her face with her staff. Stern then clenched her fist and punch Nanoha on the face and there she made a couple of steps back from Nanoha. Nanoha then spit some blood to the ground and wiped her mouth. "So you want that kind of game, well lucky for you I'm in the mood to play" she smirked.

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

A scary side pf Nanoha here in this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23: We meet again II

**Chapter XXIII: We meet again II**

* * *

The fight is still on. Nanoha is greatly injured same as the brunette who was also panting. The battlefield was already a disaster compared to the battlefield a while ago. The auburn once again swings her staff and gave the brunette a large blow in the chest. Well, it's a good thing that Stern's wound didn't open but it started bleeding.

The brunette felt pain and urge to fight the girl even though she had reached her limit. She used her knee to tackle the auburn's stomach and fell on one of the billboards. The battle's aim for them was to stay alive for they are fighting to their deaths but they don't care though.

Nanoha stood up from her ground and reminiscent her best friend's death during that horrifying day. Her eyes gone red as blood and licked the blood that was coming on her fist and gave such evil smirk. She jumped from the ground back to the air and gave Stern a kick.

Imagine on how brutal their fight was compared to the original. Stern just wanted to talk something about Nanoha but she just wouldn't listen so that's why the fight ended like this. Furthermore, she also wanted to be "friends" with her. Stern held Nanoha's legs and threw her a meter away.

Nanoha immediately realized on why the brunette was trying so hard just to defeat her but she would have to answer no. She once again hit Stern in the face with her staff and quickly casted a bind before she could move. She just pitifully watched her as she struggles to get out of the bind and she knew that the girl was just wasting her time trying to defeat her.

"For a person who hurts a person she wanted to be friends with is such a bad manner you know and you hope that I would be friends with you but my answer is no. I despise people who hurt their friends and you're one of them...such evil person you are, Takamachi" Nanoha smirked as she prepares her to transfer her mana on her device.

**[Starlight Breaker]** "So this is goodbye then, Takamachi" Nanoha pointed her staff at the girl and coldly released the huge amount of mana on her. Poor Stern, she was knock out from her consciousness once again and was now falling and there she also felt reminiscent.

She remembered that day when she had a fist to fist fight with Arisa who was still a bully when they were just in the first grade. Arisa was bullying Stern's best friend who is Suzuka that time and there was a point where Arisa over did the bullying. This made Stern angry and stood up for Suzuka.

She went fist to fist fight with Arisa on the rooftop and there was that point where her anger took over her. She slapped her on the face and told how much Suzuka suffered because of her but she still want to be friends with her. Arisa's tears dropped from her eyes because she realized that she was doing wrong things all the time and starting that day, they became friends.

Stern's eyes opened and her iris is a complete blue. She flew back to the air and amazed Nanoha that Stern was still alive after Nanoha casted her most powerful spell which is the Starlight Breaker. Stern then felt angry from what she said and charged a thousand of Pyro Shooter and simultaneously hit her.

Nanoha positioned her hand to cast Round Shield to protect herself and it succeeded. However, when she looked at where the brunette was standing, the girl was already gone and the next thing she remembered was when she was all tied up in a bind called Restrict Lock.

She tried to struggle to break free just like what Stern was doing a while ago but she wasn't able to. Stern then flew right in front of her and gave her such talk. "Like you're different, Starks, well I must tell you that you're a lot worse than me because you hurt other people who don't bear grudge on you. Do you think Fate-san would be happy on your evil actions just to make her alive again? Well I think she wouldn't, I think she would rather stay in the way she is right now than be with her best friend who was full of evil on her hands!"

"You're one to talk, Takamachi! You don't even know her or even me and yet you give me that kind of opinion, you know you're su-

"What do you mean I don't know her? Look, she was the one to told me everything about you and about her and how do I suppose know you're best friend's name when I haven't met her before, huh?" Nanoha was speechless. Her best friend appeared to her opponent but why didn't she appeared to her best friend and there she felt regret on everything she has done.

**[Luciferion Breaker]** "Well if you don't understand a word I just said, it's just pointless" Stern said. "Come on Luciferion, let's end this." She pointed her staff at the crying auburn girl and there she released her final attack. The bind was now gone and the auburn fell on the ground crying and apologizing on everything she has done.

_'I'm sorry Fate-chan for I had taken the wrong path just because I wanted to be with you again and now I think I would be...'_

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

Phew, I'm glad that's over and did you like it? I added some drama in the chapter to make it more interesting though I hope you thought so too.


	24. Chapter 24: The truth about her

**Chapter XXIV: The truth about her**

* * *

**Nanoha POV:**

On the moment I was knocked down by Takamachi, my body stiffened and there I thought I was dead. But I guess it's a good thing for me and that brunette because I could now be with Fate and the brunette can have the Jewel Seeds for herself. I sighed as I walk on an empty space with no lights and because of that, I tripped.

I felt pain all over my body and I was groaning in pain that proved that I'm still alive. I carefully opened my eyes and I realized that I'm in an unfamiliar place. My body was almost covered with bandages and I wonder who did this to me. I looked at my surrounding and saw my familiar sleeping beside me. She was also covered in bandages because of her fight with Suzuka...I put my hand on the fox's ears and ruffled her fur.

"So I see that you're already awake" I looked at the woman with sea green hair as she walks towards me. Her eyes are as green as emeralds and her eyes were innocent as Fate's. She sat on my bed and gave me her smile as she put her hand on my head. "Stern-san once mentioned the name "Nanoha" during her training and I believe that you're the person she is referring to, am I right?"

I was speechless. Her voice was also innocent as hers (Fate's) and she's kind even though this was our first meeting. She pulled out from her paper bag a slice of cheesecake and much for my surprise, she also took out a fork and she reached the fork right in front of my mouth to eat it. There I turned as red as a tomato because of shyness to the kind woman.

I slowly opened my mouth and the fork with a small piece of the slice, went inside. The cheesecake was so delicious and I wonder if she made it by herself and I noticed that she was staring at my eyes. "Oh what lovely violet eyes you have there, there're super rare you know." Well I didn't expect that she would give a nice comment on my eyes and I wanted to speak to her too but still...

"Umm, may I know where I'm right now?" I asked. The woman stood up from the bed and started to introduce herself.

"My name is Lindy Harlaown, the captain of Arthra and Stern-chan is under my command" she proudly said. I was once again speechless because of the lady's vivid aura and not only that, right before her appear a cup of tea and she totally acted like a child that time.

"Umm..." The lady looked at me with her eyes sparkling. She clasped her hands and there she brought out an envelope with files about... me!? She flipped on one of the pages and started reading the content to me.

"Nanoha Starks, an eight year old girl who was put under the Testerossa Family's care four years ago... Unfortunately, the head of that family refused and suggests that she should just be put in an orphanage instead... Well this is a complicated story" she said. I frowned.

"I ran away from the orphanage after they put decided to put me in there and I hid on one of the rooms in the Testerossa Family's mansion" I whispered. I forced myself to stand on the ground and gazed out on the window to see the space. "But she saw me...and I thought I was in deep trouble but she continued to hide me"

"It's Fate-chan, isn't it?" the lady asked. She walked beside me and put her hand on my shoulder as she continues to read the files. There was a part in there where I was very shocked to know; that I was just a rejected clone of somebody and there I was filled with tears.

Lindy slipped her arms on my neck and she gave me a hug to comfort me. "Nanoha-chan, please don't cry" she said to me. And there was a few seconds of silence before she snapped her fingers and jumped a step away from me. "You know, I always wanted a daughter and I think I know how to get one"

I was puzzled on what the lady just said and raised my eye brow as a reply. The lady's smile widened and there I felt that something will happen and I just hope it's not that bad. "Say Nanoha-chan, what you think of getting adopted"

"ADOPTED!?"

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

I got carried away again.


End file.
